Secrets of the Past
by TweekerWeasel
Summary: Severus Snape has a secret past, and someone has just caught up with him to haunt what he once was. Harry Potter x Full Metal Alchemist Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters that are recognizable.

A/N – This is set after the 6th Year of Hogwarts and contains no spoilers that I could think of, it's just a one-shot story I got inspired to write, and I hope you guys like it.

…..

Secrets of the Past

Chapter One

…..

Severus Snape was busy bustling about his home, or what was an excuse from a home. It was located in the middle of nowhere, practically sticking out from a muddy hillside, surrounded by shaggy vegetation. It was the middle of June and it was very warm, the air was sticky and tasted sweet, yet that didn't stop Severus from making preparations, he was an enemy to Hogwarts and now he was the care-provider to a certain white-haired brat.

"You're excuse for living space is quite boring," Draco drawled as he sat back on one of the couches, a cheap goblet filled with wine in his hand.

Severus sighed inwardly, for the passed few months, Draco had been getting on his nerves, and if it wasn't for the unbreakable bond he shared with Draco's mother, he'd have smothered the little bastard in his sleep by now. Years ago Severus would have been proud to be considered Draco's caregiver, he was his favorite student after all, but these days, it's just gotten to Draco's head that since he was under protection he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Not everyone can live in luxury like you Draco," Severus said and continued hassling in his belongings, it was a vicious time for the Dark Lord, Harry Potter was on the move and the Prophecy would no doubt soon be coming to a close.

Severus was working near his window which was open only a crack, that way he could hear the wildlife outside and listen if anyone decided to give a surprise visit. This night, however, was slightly eerie; the wildlife outside stopped, but Severus could not sense any kind of danger. Ignoring Draco, with his snotty comments, Severus went upstairs to his room, where he kept most of his important belongings. The Dark Lord had ordered that everyone that was working on his side to be ordered to Malfoy Manor, where no doubt, Narcissa was awaiting her son's return. Severus was ordered to gather any kind of information he had on Harry Potter and his friends, and with being their teacher, Severus knew he had something worth showing to his Dark Lord; he busily searched, listening to Draco drivel to himself downstairs. Dear Merlin, that boy was a complete nuisance. The floorboards creaked behind Severus, he turned and found himself with two long black spears idled at either side of his neck; he was staring into the face he thought he would not see again, from the world in which he escaped from.

"My, my, Wrath, you sure have grown old, so, tell me, how did you become human?"

That voice was the same velvet tone, so many years and the woman in front of him was still the same. Severus swallowed hard, of course the woman in front of him was never human, and she could never grow old.

"Hello Lust," Severus greeted coldly, "what do I owe the honor of having myself found by the likes of you?"

Lust only smiled, her deep violet eyes showing no real emotion.

………….

That's it! This is a teaser, if you like you best review or I will assume nobody likes the idea because I have a whole story-line for this baby. Please Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that is recognizable

A/N: I see I have a few fans, well, lucky for you I've already written the 2nd Chapter 

Enjoy!

………….

Secrets of the Past

Chapter Two

…………..

Severus stood frozen; he knew what those spears were capable of. Severus should have known that he could never outrun his past, that Lust, who was manipulative and always getting into people's business would eventually seek him out.

"Tell me Wrath, because I'm curious, why did you run away?" she asked.

Severus though long and hard about his answer, as he stared his cold black eyes into her deep violet ones, "I wanted to rid myself from the alchemical world."

Lust chuckled, he knew she wouldn't buy it, besides even he knew it was a stupid answer, "So you run away to this magical world?" she asks and shook her head slowly, "it's just the same as alchemy, only you use a wand."

Taking a step forward, she forced Severus to take a step back, her speared fingers never flinching, never moving as he felt them press a little harder against his neck. What was she planning on doing?

"Now Wrath, you didn't answer my first question, how did you become human?" she asked again.

Severus took another step back; he felt the cold hardness of the wall behind him and knew he could no longer move away from Lust's fingers, "I am no human," he lied. It was a stupid attempt and Lust knew he was lying.

Flicking her wrist, Lust caused one of the spears to knick Severus under his chin. Severus tried not to hiss as a small cut appeared and began bleeding. Lust's eyes traveled the path the crimson liquid took sliding down Severus's neck, smiling she looked back into Severus's eyes.

Lust pulled her wrist back, and in that split second, Severus knew what her intentions were. He'd seen it many times before, Lust would stick her enemies to a wall and watch them die, and this was going to be his fate unless he acted quickly. Damn it, where was his wand! Lust suddenly thrust forward, Severus's entire being tightened up as he knew what was to come, but it didn't, instead there was a flash of green light and it launched Lust to the other side of the room, crashing into a wall. Severus blinked rapidly and saw Draco standing in his doorway, holding out his own wand.

"To the Port key, now!" Severus barked and Draco disappeared back downstairs.

Severus grabbed his wand and quickly followed Draco, Lust would recover soon and he didn't want to encounter her again. Running outside, Severus could hear a loud crash inside, like a wall was being cut down. Lust was angry and he knew it.

Draco was running through the tall grass ahead of Severus, he couldn't catch up to Draco; he's not as young as he used to be, and that would be his downfall against Lust.

Glass breakage indicated that Lust had already gotten outside and was running after them. Severus took a running dive and reached the Port key, which was an old can, just as Draco touched it. The familiar pull tugged on Severus's stomach and he could have sworn he heard the ground getting pierced by sharps spears just as he and Draco were transported to Malfoy Manor.

Severus knew that Lust would find him again, that's just how she was.

……………

Once they arrived in front of Malfoy Manor, Severus destroyed the Port Key.

"Who was that woman?" Draco asked, he looked slightly panicked, and Severus couldn't help but smirk, at the little bastard who lost his cool.

"She was a homunculus, her name is Lust," he told Draco.

Draco looked at Severus in amazement, "A real homunculus, are you serious, what did she want with you?" he asked.

Severus shook his head and guided Draco toward his Manor, which was huge, a least four-story's tall, all room were brightly lit, but there was no noise indicating the large party that was inhabiting it. The silencing charm made sure of that.

As Draco and Severus reached the door, they were pulled in by Narcissa, slamming the door shut, she hugged Draco fiercely.

"Please mother, I'm not a little boy," Draco growled.

Narcissa ignored Draco's embarrassment and looked seriously at Severus, "did anybody see you?" she asked.

Severus didn't answer her; he didn't know how to tell Narcissa about the ghost from his past. Only one man knew of his past, and that one person would only know what was going on.

"A homunculus was at the house," Draco said, and his mother looked sharply at him, frightened.

Severus arched his left eyebrow when she wasn't looking; he knew that Narcissa was an over-exaggerator, especially when it came to Draco.

"A homunculus, near my boy?" Narcissa asked and she looked at Severus, "what did a homunculus want with you Severus?!"

Severus shook his head, "I do not know," he lied. He didn't want Narcissa to know what was going on in his life; there was only one man he trusted, well, sort of trusted.

"I need to speak to the Dark Lord," he said briskly and stalked off, leaving Draco to be escorted by his over-protective mother.

……………………

Ok, what did you think? Please review I need to know if this story is worthy, please!

I promise you will not be disappointed!


End file.
